


Seguir adelante

by Kikinu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo se hace? ¿Cómo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seguir adelante

_La luz del sol se cuela, descarada, por las rendijas de la persiana de su cuarto en la Torre Titan, dibujando líneas de luz y de sombra sobre sus cuerpos._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kon siente paz. No una tranquilidad inquieta, con la certeza de que el mundo puede terminar mañana, ni una titubeante serenidad ante el futuro desconocido._

_No, paz._

_Una paz desconocida, que hace que realmente no le importe lo que pueda llegar a pasar mañana. Una paz que nace desde su pecho y que se expande a cada centímetro de su ser, quemando en las partes en que su cuerpo toca el de Tim._

_— Vuelve a dormir — dice este, en un momento en que Kon no se lo espera._

_No reprime una pequeña carcajada._

_— ¿Un murciélago mandándome a dormir? ¿Viajé a otra dimensión y no me enteré?_

_Tim apenas esboza una sonrisa, moviéndose un poco en la cama y escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de Kon, que lo abraza._

_— Cosas más extrañas se han visto, ¿verdad? Me han dicho, por ejemplo, que uno de los antiguos compañeros de Batman está saliendo con uno de los súper._

_— Oh, cielos, ¿Tim Drake bromeando? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi T…?_

_Tim lo besa y puede que a Kon se le olvide un poco lo que iba a decir. Y el alfabeto, de paso._

_— Eres un idiota — dice Tim, volviendo a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo al menos un par de horas más._

_— Pensé que ya lo sabías. Es obvio que estás conmigo por mi cara bonita, porque…_

_— Kon — el chico intenta parecer serio, con su rostro amenazante digno de cualquier aprendiz de Batman, pero Conner ve la sonrisa intentando escapar de sus labios —, en toda la semana dormí seis horas. Tengo sueño. Cállate y déjame dormir._

_Kon ríe un poco, acariciando la espalda de Tim._

***

El funeral es horrible, como todos los funerales.

El día soleado parece burlarse del dolor de todos los presentes, aunque no es tan molesto como los aduladores y curiosos que se acercan a saludar.

Es un funeral civil, por lo cual los pocos miembros de la comunidad de superhéroes (caso todos Titans o ex Titans), van vestidos con ropa de calle y escondidos entre la multitud.

Hay mucha gente, pero está seguro de que ni la mitad… rayos, ni un cuarto de ellos quería a Tim. No como él lo hacia, ni siquiera como lo hacían sus amigos.

A unos metros ve a Greta llorando desconsolada, abrazada a Cissie, que no se ve mucho mejor. Cassie también llora, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, sentada en el otro extremo. Rose está lejos, tan lejos que casi no parece parte de la ceremonia. Su rostro una expresión muerta, porque ya lloró todo lo que podía en el campo de batalla.

Victor, Raven, Garfield y Kory no han venido. No porque no quisieran, no. Sería muy difícil explicar por qué tres reconocidos titanes asisten al funeral de Tim Drake, si ni siquiera lo conocían.

La familia Wayne esta junto al cajón, todos con expresiones indescifrables en sus rostros, recibiendo con fría indiferencia los pésames de los periodistas que mueren por una nota exclusiva. Él no ha pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, pero luego de convivir tanto tiempo (como amigo y como otra cosa también) con Tim, puede atisbar un dolor profundo por las máscaras de los murciélagos.

A su lado, Bart toma su mano con fuerzas y Kon se lo agradece, porque cree que en cualquier segundo va a derrumbarse, incapaz de seguir. Su amigo tiembla… no, _vibra_ , intentando tranquilizarse, aferrándose tanto a él como es posible.

Aún no lo ha aceptado. No, no es sólo eso. Aún no lo ha _comprendido_ , su cerebro no lo ha asimilado. Porque el que descansa en ese cajón de madera no puede ser Tim, su Robin, su mejor amigo, su amante.

Tim no puede estar muerto, no puede…

***

_El departamento está lleno de cajas abiertas, cajas cerradas, cajas vacías, llenas y a medio vaciar. Bart se ha ido hace un rato, porque más que ayudarlos los estaba retrasando, por más gracioso que suene eso._

_— Me gusta Chicago — comenta Kon, acomodando las tazas en la alacena._

_— Sí, nuestra ciudad de superhéroes adultos no está nada mal — bromea Tim y Kon se queda un poco embelesado en su sonrisa._

_Aún es extraño. Es decir, no que estén juntos, ni la nueva ciudad que les han ‘asignado’. Lo que es extraño es todas estas nuevas facetas de Tim que está conociendo, todas las cosas que Tim se permite hacer con él y sólo con él. Por ejemplo, está seguro que lo ha visto sonreír más los dos últimos meses que todos los años de amistad que llevan a cuestas._

_Es extraño. Es… increíble. Es algo que hace que Kon crea cada un día un poco más que esto realmente puede llegar a funcionar._

_Tim intenta cocinar algo, pero no tiene mucho éxito. Kon no oculta una carcajada y lo abraza por la espalda, mirando el caos que su amigo (compañero, amante, todo) está haciendo._

_— Alguien se ha acostumbrado a que le cocine su mayordomo, ¿verdad? — bromea._

_Tim bufa, dándole un codazo que, obviamente, no le duele ni un poco._

_— ¿Tú puedes hacerlo mejor, chico clon?_

_— Por supuesto, chico maravilla, Má me enseñó a cocinar — responde Kon, inflando el pecho de orgullo._

_Tim se gira en el abrazo y le da un beso, haciendo que ambos se olviden por un rato de la comida y de cualquier cosa que no sea la boca del otro._

_— ¿Sabes? — comenta un rato después, mientras Tim guarda las ollas y él se dedica a cocinar —. Tendríamos que estrenar la cocina._

_Apenas lo dice, Tim lo mira sin entender. Luego, pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa asomando por sus labios._

_— Eres un idiota._

_— Y tú eres un aguafiestas._

***

Hay una estatua. Por supuesto que hay una estatua, no iban a dejar que no la hubiera.

Es enorme y dorada y se encuentra donde antes estaban las de Kid Flash y Superboy. Donde estaban las de Bart y él.

Toca, casi con una caricia, los pies de la estatua. Nada ocurre y no es extraño, porque esa es sólo una estatua y Tim lleva semanas enterrado bajo metros y metros de tierra en Gotham.

Aún duele.

Es un dolor sordo, un dolor que no lo abandona ni un segundo. Un dolor que nunca afloja, sólo empeora cada vez que ve o escucha algo que irremediablemente le recuerda a Tim.

La primera vez que Robin… no, la primera vez que _Damian_ fue a la Torre T tras la muerte de Tim, Kon terminó vomitando en su cuarto, con Bart desesperado, intentando entrar para ver qué le ocurría.

Aún no puede volver a su departamento en Chicago. Son demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas cosas que gritan y chillan y no lo dejan en paz, recordándole a cada instante que Tim no está, que Tim _ha muerto_.

Mira la estatua, intentando controlarse y no derrumbarse ahí mismo. Cassie y Clark querían que se retirara por un tiempo, pero Kon sabe que cada segundo que pase solo con sus pensamientos sólo va a lograr arrastrarlo más y más a la desesperación.

La estatua refulge un poco ante los rayos del sol. Es brillante y Kon se reiría si no tuviera el llanto contenido en la garganta.

— ¿Kon?

Bart se acerca a él, despacio. Conner quiere gritarle, decirle que corra, que deje de actuar como si el mundo se hubiese parado, por más que él mismo sienta eso.

— Estoy bien, Bart. Sólo… sólo…

La voz se le quiebra y ya no puede soportarlo más. Se tapa el rostro con el brazo y rompe en llanto, porque no es justo, porque… porque…

En menos de un segundo Bart está junto a él, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tiene. 

— Lo sé, Kon, lo sé.

No, no lo sabe. ¡Nadie lo sabe, nadie lo _entiende_! Quiere gritarle y golpearlo, sacudirlo y decirle que deje de hacer eso, que todos dejen de hacer eso. Que todos se acerquen a él y le digan que _está bien_ , porque nada está bien, nada nunca volverá a estar bien.

Porque Tim no tendría que estar muerto. Tim tendría que estar aquí, diciéndole que deje de hacer el tonto y que se ponga a entrenar. Tim tendría que estar respirando, vivo y con la sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Pero la vida no es justa, ¿verdad?

— No puedo, Bart, _no puedo_.

— Sí puedes, Kon, sí…

— No, no es cierto. Bart, lo extraño demasiado. ¿Cómo se hace, Bart? ¿Cómo? Tim lo sabría, él sabría que decirme, pero _está muerto_. ¡Está muerto! 

Y no es justo que se enoje con Bart, porque él ha perdido a su mejor amigo… a sus _dos_ mejores amigos.

Pero Bart es mejor que él, Bart es mejor de lo que todos creen. Él lo abraza aún más fuerte, acariciando su espalda y dejándolo desahogarse todo lo que necesite.

— No sé como se hace. No lo sé y me gustaría, pero no es así. Pero, Kon, nos tienes a nosotros. No somos Tim, nadie nunca será como Tim, pero no estás solo.

Y eso verdad, pero eso ya no importa.

Nada importa porque Tim está muerto y _nada_ cambiará eso.


End file.
